


Nothing Lasts Forever ( But This is Going to Take Me Down )

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Threesome [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome, cuddles in bed, trade angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He hasn't explicitly asked this but Johnny wonders if Sharpy secretly has some resentment towards him and Kaner, for their contracts and more importantly, for the fact that they'll likely never lose each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever ( But This is Going to Take Me Down )

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to TSwift for the title of this fic.  
> \--  
> Un Beta'd  
> \--  
> I felt that this was necessary because FUCK THE CAP.

When the phone call comes, they're all doing different things. Johnny's nearly passed out on the couch, it's late there and he's been helping kids almost all day. Kaner's in the kitchen and he and Sharpy are singing along to some new Katy Perry song. Sharpy really isn't doing much, Kaner's got him drying the dishes but really he's just running the towel over them half-heartedly. Johnny figures Sharpy hasn't been right for weeks. He comes home from outings exhausted and doesn't do much but watch movies, sleep and work out. Johnny can't imagine how it would feel, everyday being told you're past your prime and that you mean nothing to the team you've tried everything for. He hasn't explicitly asked this but Johnny wonders if Sharpy secretly has some resentment towards him and Kaner, for their contracts and more importantly, for the fact that they'll likely never lose each other. 

The phone call comes and he hears Sharpy swear and set the plate he's 'drying' down just this side of too hard. They've been anticipating this call for months now and Johnny's swinging his feet over the side of the couch, making his way towards Sharpy. He knows Kaner's doing the same and they converge in the kitchen. 

Sharpy is just listening, mouth moving silently as though he's repeating the words he's being told over and over and Johnny just wants to  _know_  what's going on. 

Kaner, who's had his arms wrapped around Sharpy since the call started, leans over to Johnny and nods. They've had this plan since they'd heard the rumours. Kaner leaves a pre-scribbled note on the counter for Sharpy and they both make their way up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Kaner opens the closet and takes out the box they'd stashed there earlier. It's filled with goodies they'd figured they'd need for this day. 

Kaner sets the box on the floor and climbs into bed next to Johnny. 

 

About half an hour later, they can hear Sharpy pick up the note and move towards the stairs. Kaner reaches for the box and grabs item number one, a tissue box. Sharpy reaches the room and pushes open the door, revealing his two boyfriends sprawled out on the bed, with a Sharpy space in between them. He looks like he’s trying not to cry but when he sees them on the bed, he loses it. Johnny reaches up quickly to pull him down onto the bed between them and Patrick hands over the tissues. Kaner wraps his arms around Sharpy’s waist and clings to him, while Johnny runs a hand through Sharpy’s hair and presses kisses to his forehead.

Johnny’s pretty sure he dozes off at some point and when he comes too, the clock says it’s past midnight. Kaner’s talking softly to Sharpy, as Sharpy drinks from item number two, a bottle of Gatorade. Johnny watches for a bit, grinning in the semi-darkness when something that Kaner says makes Sharpy laugh. Kaner leans in, and whines at Sharpy until he kisses him. Johnny goes to roll out of bed, looking for item number three, but Sharpy’s hand grabs him at the last second.

“I’m coming back,” he whispers and feels the hand disappear back towards Kaner.

Johnny digs around in the box for his secret weapon. Kaner had frowned when Johnny’s placed his item in the box but he’s done his research and he knows this will work.

Before climbing back into bed he touches the switch on the wall, turning up the lights a touch. If his boyfriends are going to fool around without him, he’d at least like to be able to watch.

Instead, Sharpy’s crying again and Kaner looks helplessly towards Johnny. Tossing item number three at Kaner, Johnny wraps Sharpy up in a tight hug and feels Sharpy break against him. Johnny barely registers Kaner unwrapping the chocolate and just focuses on the weight of Sharpy against him. He wants to say it’s going to be okay, but at this point he doesn’t even know so he presses lips against Sharpy’s cheek and holds him close.

“Sharpy,” Kaner says quietly, rusting the wrapper as he moves closer to them, “I think this might help.”

Johnny _doesn’t want to let go_ because he doesn’t know if he’ll get to hold Sharpy like this again, or at least for a very long time but there’s a pleading in Kaner’s voice and Johnny just wants what’s best for both his boys so he lets go.

Sharpy kind of devours the chocolate but he seems satisfied after and Johnny almost has to reach for the tissue box himself. He wills the tears away and clears his throat.

“So-“

“Dallas,” Sharpy answers before Johnny can even ask. “You get Daley and Garbutt.”

“Well at least Antti’s there, he’s great,” Johnny rambles, “And you know Jamie from the Olympics-“

“Babe,” Sharpy cuts him off with a sad chuckle, “right now, can we just pretend it didn’t happen? I’ll worry tomorrow, just-“

It’s Johnny who cuts him off, this time with a kiss.

 

They get up too early for the time they went to bed but Sharpy’s got press to do and none of them are eager to sleep away their last days together. Johnny is the last one to wake up and he can hear sounds of the shower in the next room. Johnny reaches for the phone next to him and unlocks it with the thumb reader, too lazy to use the passcode. The phone opens to a conversation that Johnny is pretty sure he never had. He blinks against the harsh light of the phone and manages to make out the red plastic case, meaning this is Kaner’s phone. The phone buzzes in his hand and a new text comes onto the screen. It’s from Tyler Seguin.

_Don’t worry, dude. I’ll take good care of him for you._

Johnny pauses; listening to make sure the shower is still on and scrolls up through the conversation.

 _Tell your boyfriend I’m glad he’s coming to Dallas._ Tyler had sent.

 **I will when I stop crying.** Kaner had responded, at one in the morning.

_It’s going to be okay, Kaner. You and Johnny will get through it._

**I feel lost when he’s not here.**

_You can talk whenever you need. There’s skype and shit._

**And planes I guess.**

_Just googled it. It’s one hour by plane. You’ll be okay._

**Just**

**Promise me you’ll look after him, show him around. Please.**

_Don’t worry, dude. I’ll take good care of him for you._

Johnny smiles to himself and shuts off the phone as he hears the shower do the same. His boyfriends will be back any minute, wearing only towels and he wants to make the best of it. Good thing he remembered to pack Item number four.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I feel like you guys haven't been very interested in my writing lately so please let me know what might help make it better.  
> Also if you're a fan of the many works I've started that are still WIPs and want to contribute ideas please comment below or message my tumblr ( segsysegs.tumblr.com). That would be a big help. Thanks guys :)


End file.
